The chronicles of our lives
by Moonknife
Summary: Alternate title: Your life as a book. Character specific drabbles using the above prompt. Chapter 1: Teddie
1. Chapter 1

**If your life was a book...**

Summary: Various character specific drabbles.

Dislcaimer: Don't own P4.

_- -_

_Chapter 1: Teddie_

Teddie had always found women attractive. It wasn't just their beautiful, sleek hair, their glistening eyes or even their wonderful figure. No, to Teddie, the greatest thing about the female population was getting to understand them.

Women lie about their feelings, talk about people behind each others backs and generally keep themselves enshrouded in mystery.

And to unravel that mystery, to indulge in each and every one of their flaws and perks, to be able to run your finger along everything they are embarrassed about and telling they are truly beautiful, and then to finally be able to sit back and spend old age with the person who you know and love the most-knowing that this is your lifes work. To be able to stand to the world and say that you, and you alone, have unravelled the entire woman.

Part of what lured him through this cause was his own lack of mystery- he is a shadow, he hides nothing. The world sees him. The world knows him. There is nothing left for him to hide- he is Teddie, the charmer (and to those within his little group of friends), the shadow extraordinaire.

He craves the truth, that absolute knowledge. To drown yourself in the things people hide away from you- that is Teddies largest vice.

The reason he is drawn-infatuated, even, with Naoto especially, is because she is the most mysterious, and to a few, one of the most beautiful.

She hides behind her own veil, an elegant detective prince to the world- but to a select few, she is more of a detective princess, hiding behind the veil which the world saw. One the outside, she was cool, calm, elegant, sophisticated- on the inside she is a child who grew up too fast, with so many secrets hidden.

Teddie wanted more.

She was a fine pearl, jaded with dirt caused by years gone by, within an elegant seashell, and he so dearly desired to behold that pearl in all of his glory.

If his life was a book, it would be titled _The unravelling of the pearl._

Because that is exactly what he intends to do.

- -

Not the most common of pairings, I know.

I'll be on holiday for the next two weeks, so I probably won't be able to write all that much.

Next chapter: Naoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**If your life was a book...**

Summary: Various character specific drabbles.

Disclaimer: Don't own P4.

--

Not many people would ask the detective prince exactly _why_ she became a detective. Most will shrug it off, saying that 'he' was born with a talent which was refined and honed into the sharp intellect she has today.

They would be correct, to an extent.

The most prominent reason, however, was that she wanted a chance- in more ways than one.

As a child, she was shouldered off by both her guardians and her parents. She was shouldered off by her parents as they went on their numerous business trips, leaving her behind. All the while, her guardians shouldered her off when she cried and begged for her parents to return, only to be told 'throwing a tantrum won't change anything'.

But, she wanted a chance to change it. She wanted a chance to feel her parents love, a chance to prove to those around her just how good she was. A chance to escape her seemingly caged life, imprisoned without her family beside her.

So she found detective tales. To her, they were a beacon of hope, a sign that anyone could change their world. As the likes of Sherlock Holmes walked through the web of lies, breaking and shattering them before finding the real culprit where others could not, she saw what she wanted. Recognition, love, and more importantly, Watson.

Watson, to her, was a number of things- he was a companion who always listened, always cared what Holmes had to say, and not because he was Holmes.

Because he was Holmes honest to god _friend_. _Companion._ Some would even argue _Life partner_, but the debate is pointless in her mind.

Naoto Shirogane wanted it- all of it. She wanted the fame and recognition of being one of the worlds best detectives. She wanted people to listen to her opinion, to appreciate what she had to say- a chance to help things change. More importantly, she wanted to be, or be with, a Watson.

So she worked, and worked, and worked. She utilized the methods written by Arthur Conan Doyle* and other detective story writers in the real world, actually solving crimes. She pushed herself to see all the angles of a case in seconds compared to the time it took other people, even looking at the possibilities not common, and she solved her cases.

As to why she showed herself as a boy, it was because she knew that in this modern society, men have the upper hand, so to speak. They get more pay, more respect, and they are listened to more.

Her major birth talent, surprisingly, was not solving crimes. That was an iron-forged skill, something she devoted her life to.

If she was to indulge in it, Naoto Shirogane would be an excellent lawyer.

She understands what people mean behind their veiled lies, she interprets the terms of a contract to professional standards, and she can, given a chance, create any image she liked.

But, she chose to be a detective, like the Holmes she read and the Watson she wants.

She is like Holmes because she secretly loves every bit of praise she is given, hidden behind her professionally calm facade. She has the skills, the mindset, the 'gender' the world wants her to have.

She is like Watson more, in reality. She is like a child, to an extent. She wants a constant companion. One who always listens to what she has to say, and seriously considers everything she wants or suggests. One who always sees how she feels, to provide her the comfort that she truly needs when she needs it. One who always feels for her- someone to love her.

While admittedly, the last point deters from the 'Watson' personality, it coincides with what Watson embodied to her.. Companionship.

As for who she wants to comfort her, she has no permanent fixation. She is bisexual, which certainly helps, considering her current position.

In her mind, she has a checklist.

Souji is most certainly _not_ on that list, because he abandoned her, in her eyes. Regardless of whose fault it was, abandonment never changed what it was, and she secretly resents him for it.

Yosuke was a friendly enough person, certainly, but he did not seem to really be interested in the true her- he was content to accept her at face, or more mask, level. Which, considering _why_ she wanted a companion, he wouldn't do.

Chie did not seem to care for her especially outside of their friendship, and somehow Naoto doubted she would. She was practically with Yukkiko, so to Naoto, it was unlikely that she would be interested in understanding Naoto. Chie seemed content.

Likewise, the same reasons cut off Yukkiko from that tier list. She would be most likely be a good companion, but her heritage stopped her from being a companion, lest Naoto was to marry the town and retire.

All Kanji really wanted was acceptance, which she could easily provide. With that, she would have a companion. However, due to the paradoxial confusion over her gender, she may end up losing standing because 'the detective prince was gay', and possibly her respect, which was something she did not want to lose.

Teddie, as a shadow, understood all about people hiding their emotions. He never really approached her, however, like so many within her list had not. He seemed to be a playboy, flirting with everyone and anyone, never really showing that he was romantically attracted for anyone. If she was to open up to him, she hoped he would become the loyal companion she so desperately craved. He seemed loyal enough to the group, and to _Soji_. If she could get past his flirtatious side and his obsession with Seto, she was sure she would secure her objective.

Rise, on the other hand, knew all about the problems to do with fame, so she would naturally be more empathetic to the detective prince(ss). That made her a good candidate. They would end up in some celebrity gossip magazines for definite- the greatest child mind and a child superstar. Unbeknown to her, Rise was after practically the same thing- someone to see the true her. This, if Naoto knew, would make her the best if not _only _candidate.

So, to Naoto, there were two real candidates- Teddie, the acceptant charmer, and Rise, the one all to familiar with fame. They both had the looks and the social skills, and both would seem to be acceptant of her advances. However, she did not know who _she_ really wanted to be with.

And so, when asked, she chose ''Homles and Watson" as the title to her book.

Nobody truly understands why.

--

A/N:

Soji*:Could someone please explain Soji x Naoto? I don't mind it, I just don't understand it.

Anyway, no offence meant by any of this.

Next chapter: A small short, and then Rise.


End file.
